Mendokusai Brother
by nufze
Summary: Kedua putra dari Nara Shikamaru dan Nara Ino memiliki sifat yang berbeda; Nara Shin yang selalu menganggap adiknya aneh dan Nara Kai yang selalu menganggap kakaknya mendokusai. Apa jadinya kalau mereka benar-benar ada. Ouch, my brother is mendokusai! Here we go! my super fiction fanfic/ Side-Story "For The Love of a Daughter"/ AU/ AT/ OOC/ One-Shoot/ Mind to RnR?


hello, minna :)

nufze presenting you a story for SHIKAINO archieve; dengan tema "Brother", hati-hati! karena ini seriusan AT! dan hati-hati peran utamanya bukan shikaino! but i wish you still want to read it ;) dan dan...ini mengandung unsur dari cerita terakhir saya "For the love of a daughter" (Side-Story)

Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto

**Main Role : Nara Shin/Nara Kai**

Pairing Inspired : Nara Shikamaru/Yamanaka Ino

Warning : OOC, OC, AU & AT, and too much failure inside, watch out

enjoy~

* * *

**Mendokusai Brother**

_Dedicated to Shikaino archieve._

_Side-Story of "For The Love of a Daughter"_

**.**

**.**

**.**

_'Aku sudah sampai, Ino'_ Jemari Shikamaru dengan lincah mengetik _keyboard_ _handphone_nya. Mengirim pesan kepada istrinya. Kemudian mata kelamnya mendongak, menatap papan melengkung yang megah di hadapannya. Dia sudah sampai di sekolah lamanya, tempat dia dulu mencari ilmu;

_Welcome to Kohona Science School!_

KSS adalah sekolah yang sangat angker. Sekolah yang diformat untuk para remaja pria yang ingin memfokuskan diri mereka terhadap ilmu pasti atau sains dengan berbagai aturan dan tuntutan. Tentunya, untuk masuk ke sekolah ini memerlukan tes-tes yang sangat berat dan menyulitkan. Peluang masuknya saja 1000 banding 1 orang—sangat ketat! Tuntutan untuk memenuhi target-target nilai yang sangat tinggi. Juga, ratusan peraturan bisa mencekik para siswa tiap harinya. Kemandirian dan ketekunan yang luar biasa adalah dua _point_ penting bersekolah di KKS. Angker sekali, bukan? Bukan karena hantu memang—tapi terlalu banyak peraturan dan tuntuntan. Tapi di balik itu semua, ada satu hal yang paling Shikamaru sukai yaitu liburan musim panas. Karena biasanya liburan musim panas di KSS berlangsung dalam waktu yang cukup lama. Shikamaru tersenyum, memikirkan kabar kedua jagoannya, dan memikirkan waktu panjang liburan yang akan ia habiskan dengan keluarganya nanti.

"Ayah datang!_ My Mendokusai Boys!"_

* * *

.o0O0o.

"_Konnichiwa, _adikku."

Suara menyebalkan itu terdengar tidak asing di telinga Kai. Remaja berusia lima belas tahun itu kemudian menghela napasnya pelan, lalu menggumam _'mendokusai' _setelah dia mengenali suara menyebalkan itu. Nara Shin! Kakaknya yang paling menyebalkan di dunia, paling malas di dunia. _A__h! _Bahkan batin Kai menolak mengakui, kalau si pemilik suara menyebalkan itu adalah kakaknya.

"Ada apa?" tanya Kai malas, tangannya pun tak kalah malas melepas jas sekolahnya dan menghempaskannya di meja taman Sekolah. Seharusnya, sedari tadi ayah mereka sudah tiba. Menjemput mereka untuk pulang kerumah. Tapi kenyataanya dia malah harus terjebak di sini dengan kakaknya itu. Iris biru kelam Kai mendelik melihat lingkungan sekolah yang mulai sepi. Kemudian melirik sekilas ke arah kakaknya.

Shin yang melihat tingkah risih adiknya hanya bisa mendengus geli, "Kai, aku dengar kau tertidur di kelasmu…." Tangan Shin membekap mulutnya sendiri menahan tawanya, ini lucu! Adiknya adalah tipikal tenang yang perfeksionis, sulit untuk memancingnya untuk marah. Tapi membuat Kai marah, adalah kesenangan tersendiri untuk Shin. Karena bagaimanapun membuat adiknya _Out Of Character_ adalah hal yang menyenangkan. Kai juga pemalas, tapi level pemalasnya jauh dibawah Shin. Karena itu, selama mereka bersekolah di KSS, Shin tidak pernah mendengar _record criminal _tentang adiknya soal masalah tertidur dikelas. Tapi sekarang?

Kai mendengus, "_Mendokusai! _Lalu apa yang lucu?"

"Seorang Kai tertidur di kelas, bukankah itu terdengar bodoh?_" _ Shin kembali tertawa. Sedangkan, Kai hanya bisa menatap kakaknya, aneh. Kenapa kakaknya melebih-lebihkan sekali?

"Berarti kau jauh lebih bodoh dariku. Kau punya cacatan kriminal tertidur setiap hari dikelas. Jika kukalkulasikan, pertahunnya dikelas kau itu tidur sebanyak—

"AH! Ya! Ya! Bukankah reputasiku di sini itu sebagai Sleeping Prince? Wajar saja tiap hari aku membuat rekor di buku merahku," Shin dengan santainya duduk di depan adiknya. Memotong pembicaran Kai, menghindari adiknya berkhotbah masalah hitung-menghitung karena itu sangatlah _mendokusai._

"Lalu apa masalahmu dengan urusanku yang baru sekali tertidur dikelas?" tanya Kai santai, matanya masih menatap kakaknya dengan tenang. Mendengar jawaban adiknya, Shin dengan geli mengeluarkan laptop dari tasnya. Membuka laptop itu, kemudian tertawa lagi seperti orang gila yang menertawai monitor laptopnya sendiri. Kai terus menatap tingkah kakaknya heran. Posisi Shin berada di depannya, jadi Kai sama sekali tidak tahu apa yang ditertawakan kakaknya itu.

"Hei! Apa masalahmu?" Mendengar adiknya mulai kesal, dengan perlahan Shin membalikan laptopnya, membiarkan adiknya tahu apa yang dia tertawakan.

GLEK!

Wajah Kai langsung berubah drastis. Tiba-tiba ada sekelebat butiran air keringat di dahinya. Wajahnya memucat dan tampangnya yang tenang berubah menjadi seperti orang yang baru saja melihat hantu. Perangai tenangnya seolah lumer oleh sengatan sinar matahari siang itu. _Ah! Damn!_

"Masalahnya adalah kau menjadi top artis blog _'KSS-JUNKIE'_! Haahahaha_, _lihat wajahmu itu! _So cute right? Hahahaha..._" Shin tidak bisa berhenti tertawa. Terlebih, setelah melihat adiknya yang kehilangan kharismanya itu. Lihat saja! Di layar laptop itu terpampang muka Kai yang sedang tertidur lengkap dengan sedikit air liur dan tak lupa sentuhan photoshop yang menjijikan. Dan _ha-ha-ha, _melakukan ini adalah kesenangan tersendiri untuk Shin. Bagaimana adiknya yang selalu tampil sempurna kali ini kena jepret dengan pose memalukan dan dipublikasikan seperti ini. _Best-Shoot!  
_

"Kau…!" Kai dengan mata geram menatap tajam ke arah Shin. _YES! _Shin bersorak dalam hatinya, targetnya untuk membuat adiknya terlihat bodoh itu berhasil. Kai menghela nafasnya dalam, dia sangat tahu, kalau kakaknya yang menyebalkan ini adalah salah satu admin di blog menjijikan itu. Dan pasti, semua ini adalah salah satu dari campur tangan kakaknya.

"Maaf, Adikku. Aku tidak mungkin menghapusnya. Apalagi ini adalah hits untuk blogku, lihatlah betapa banyak _comment _dan _reblog_nya. Lagi pula kau sangat imut di sini,_ hahaha__" _Shin kembali tertawa. Kai berusaha mengendalikan emosinya, berusaha tenang dan tidak terpancing kejahilan kakaknya.

Tanpa mereka sadari, ada seseorang yang melangkah mendekati mereka, "Hey, ada apa ini _boys?" _Dan _voilà! _Suara dari orang itu cukup untuk membuat mereka kaget. Shin buru-buru memasukan laptopnya ke tas, panik. Dan Kai langsung bersandar pada punggung kursi taman dibelakangnya menghela nafasnya dalam, menahan emosinya.

"Baru bersatu dan kalian sudah mulai lagi?" tanya orang itu dengan nada tidak percaya.

"_Tssk, mendokusai boys! _Ayo angkat pantat malas kalian, berhenti ribut dan ikut ayah ke mobil!" Orang itu—Ayah mereka, Nara Shikamaru. Sambil menggelengkan kepalanya, berjalan santai meninggalkan dua remaja yang masih saling tatap-tatapan itu. Shin yang masih menahan tawanya, dan Kai yang menatap kakaknya dengan kesal setengah mati.

"Kita pulang, adikku! Berhentilah cemberut, ini adalah tahun yang sangat indah, jadi tersenyumlah! Hahaha, aku jadi tak sabar menunjukan foto _cute _mu itu pada Shina-chan!"

Kai hanya mendengus kesal mendengar ucapan menyebalkan Shin, "_Mendokusai!"_

* * *

.o0O0o.

Butuh waktu dua jam perjalanan dari KSS menuju rumah mereka. Tapi waktu dua jam sudah cukup untuk membuat duo Nara itu kebosanan dan terlelap dalam tidur mereka. Tipikal seorang Nara! Setibanya dirumah, Shikamaru langsung membangunkan putranya yang tertidur di mobil. Dan mendorong mereka penuh canda untuk bangkit dari jok kasur yang empuk itu.

"Kami pulang, Ino!"

"Ah, akhirnya kalian pulang!" Wanita paruh baya beriris biru itu setengah berlari menyambut tamunya. Kemudian dengan erat, dipeluk dua putranya itu erat. Mencium satu per satu pipi mereka dengan sangat gemas. Kemudian, suaminya hanya bisa tersenyum melihat tingkah istrinya, walaupun pada kenyataannya dia berharap mendapat ciuman juga.

"Ibu! Hentikan!" seru kedua tamu itu kompak. Sedikit risih dengan perlakuan ibu mereka.

"Ibu hanya merindukan pangeran-pangeran ibu…" jawab Ino, berpura-pura menunjukan wajah sedih dan kecewa, melirik kedua putranya sesekali. Kemudian seorang anak yang memiliki postur tubuh lebih tinggi—putra pertamanya akhirnya menyerah dan memeluk wanita paruh baya yang cantik itu erat. Sedangkan anak keduanya hanya bisa menggumamkan kata _'mendokusai' _namun malah mendapatkan jitakan pelan dari Shikamaru. Ino hanya bisa tertawa melihatnya.

"Ibu sangat merindukan Shin!" balas sang ibu sambil tersenyum manis—Nara Ino, mengelus rambut nanas anak pertamanya itu.

"Dan…ibu juga sangat merindukan Kai-_kun!" _Lanjut Ino sambil tersenyum ke arah Kai. Putra keduanya hanya tersenyum malu-malu kelakuan manis sang ibu. Kemudian memberi ibunya pelukan.

"Kau tidak merindukanku, Ino?" tanya Shikamaru sedikit kecewa. Shin dan Kai mulai berasa horror—was-was! Ayah dan ibunya adalah tipikal pasangan yang kurang memerhatikan lingkungan jika mereka ingin bermesraan, apalagi setelah kejadian _**tahun lalu **_itu. Tapi rupanya, Ino hanya tertawa melihat tingkah Shikamaru. Eh? _No Romance?_

"_Ckk, _kau malah tertawa—_mendokusai_! Oya, dimana Shina?"

Tanpa mereka sadari, ada yang menghampiri mereka. Putri kecil yang disebut namanya oleh sang ayah datang perlahan menghampiri mereka. Gadis kecil dengan iris mata biru laut dan berambut pirang—sangat kontras jika dibandingkan dengan kakak dan ayahnya. Perlahan gadis kecil itu mendekati keramaian di hadapannya. Tak butuh waktu lama untuk Nara Shikamaru, Nara Ino, Nara Shin dan Nara Kai menyadari keberadaan gadis kecil cantik itu dengan kursi rodanya. Nara Shina mereka!

"AH! Shina-chaaan!" Shin yang biasanya menyebalkan itu tiba-tiba berubah drastis. Berlari menghampiri gadis kecil yang ternyata merupakan Nara junior bungsu di keluarga itu. Tanpa ragu, dipeluk adik kecilnya dengan sangat erat.

"Hey, _boy! _Jangan memeluk adikmu seperti itu!" Perintah Shikamaru, protektif setelah melihat putra pertamanya terlihat seperti membuat putri kecilnya kesulitan bernafas. Berusaha merebut putri kecilnya dan menggendongnya. Mengelus rambut Shina kecil, dan Shin hanya bisa mengangkat bahunya. Malas meladeni ayahnya.

Sejak tahun kemarin, tepatnya hari setelah Shina ulang tahun, ayah mereka berubah total pada adiknya. Pada mereka semua, sang ayah jadi lebih sering menghabiskan waktunya di rumah daripada di tempat kerjanya. Dan ajaibnya lagi, ayah mereka mulai menjadi saingan untuk Shin maupun Kai dalam merebut perhatian adiknya. Kalau boleh jujur, Shin mensyukuri itu—sangat! Terlebih, Shina tumbuh semakin aktif dan ceria setelah perubahan drastis ayah mereka. Mungkin, telah terjadi sesuatu…_Apapun itu_, Shin sangat bersyukur itu telah terjadi, karena pada akhirnya keluarga mereka bisa meraih apa yang orang sebut _Happy End._

Lihatlah! Ibunya yang dulu sering dia temukan menangis diam-diam karena sang ayah kini bisa tersenyum seindah itu. Dan adiknya, yang dulu sering terlihat sedih dan rapuh kini sekarang bisa tertawa selepas itu. Untuk Kai, Shin sungguh tidak peduli. Sungguh? Sungguh? Sungguh tidak peduli, Shin?

* * *

.o0O0o.

"Shin? Shiiiin?" Ino melangkah menuju ke kamar ke Kamar Shin. Tidak ada respon! Ino menghela nafas, sikon-sikonnya putra pertamanya itu masih terlelap.

TOK! TOK!

Ino terus mengetuk kamar Shin yang terkunci. Sia-sia! Tapi bukan namanya Ino jika dia menyerah. Dikeluarkan sebuah kunci dari sakunya. Kunci cadangan. Ketika Ino melangkah masuk, dilihat putranya yang masih terlelap. Ah, jadi teriakannya tadi kurang kencangkah? Menghela nafasnya dalam, Ino akhirnya mengeluarkan jurus terakhirnya untuk membangunkan kerbau Nara ini. Dan benar saja, berhasil! Apa jurusnya? Cukup menjewer kuping putranya. Hanya itu, Shin sangat sensitif dengan telinganya. Dan bagi Ino, sensitifnya telinga Shin ada positifnya juga.

"Ada apa sih, Bu?" tanya Shin malas. Memegang telinganya yang memerah karena jeweran ibunya.

"Kau lupa? Hari ini kita akan jalan-jalan ke pantai!"

"Oke, biarkan aku tidur dua jam lagi!" Dua jam? Ino semakin sewot. Dijewer lagi telinga putranya, dan _gotcha! _Shin langsung terbangun dan buru-buru menuju kamar mandi takut ibunya akan menjewernya lagi. Ino hanya bisa menggelengkan kepalanya melihat tingkah putra pertama.

"Kami menunggumu, Shin. Cepat ke bawah dan kita akan langsung berangkat!" seru Ino. Sedikit berteriak, supaya Shin bisa mendengarnya sekaligus mencegah Shin tertidur lagi di toilet. Hanya ada erangan malas sebagai jawaban Shin. Ino hanya tersenyum, kemudian langsung turun kebawah. Bersiap untuk berangkat. Liburan kali ini pasti sangat menyenangkan. Berkumpul bersama dengan anak-anaknya dan suami tercinta, terlebih pemandangan pantai Konoha terus membuat Ino semakin melebarkan senyumnya.

* * *

.o0O0o.

Pantai. Matahari. Tebaran manusia. _Mendokusai!_

"Ah membosankan sekali!" Dengus Shin.

Shin menghela nafas lagi, melihat pemandangan di hadapannya. Bau laut yang segar, sengatan sinar matahari yang hangat. Ah, ini tempat yang sempurna untuk malas-malasan—bukan tempat untuk liburan. Shin merebahkan badannya di karpet. Sesekali mata hitamnya menatap ayah, ibu dan adik kecilnya Shina yang sedang bermain bersama, _volleybeach! _Sementara Kai, hanya duduk terdiam mematung melihat genangan air yang luar biasa jumlahnya itu—Pantai Konoha, entah apa yang dipikirkan bocah itu.

Shin kemudian membalikan pandangannya ke arah ayah, ibu dan Shina. Tertawa melihat tingkah lucu ibu dan adiknya. Matanya mulai berat, dan sejenak…Shin tertidur.

"Kakak, ayo ikut main?" Pertanyaan Shina membuat Shin terkejut dan bangun dari tidurnya. Kemudian setelah meraih kesadarannya, dia menggeleng lembut dan tersenyum pada adiknya, dia tidak mau mengganggu moment Shina bersama ayah dan ibu. Lagi pula, terlalu _mendokusai _jika dia harus ikutan.

"Kakak di sini saja, Shina-chan!" Shina hanya mengangguk kecewa mendengar jawaban Shin. Kemudian melirik ke arah kanan dan kiri Shin. Seperti mencari seseorang. Mungkin Kai?

"Dimana kak Kai? Kenapa ia tidak terlihat?" tanya Shina bingung. Digerakan kursi rodanya, berusaha mencari dimana Kai. Tunggu? Kai benar-benar seperti menghilang? Dimana bocah itu?

"Shina, ayo main lagi sayang!" seru Shikamaru menghampiri mereka. Namun Shina malah terlihat cemas, memegang tangan Shin gemetar. Mengabaikan ucapan ayahnya dan menatap Shin dalam.

"Kakak tidak menjahili kak Kai, _kan?" _tanya Shina cemas.

"Ada apa ini? Kau berulah lagi, Shin?"

"Eeeh…Tidak! Aku bahkan belum bicara padanya setelah pulang dari sekolah kemarin," jawab Shin meyakini ayah dan adiknya. Lalu tiba-tiba Ibunya datang, dan batin Shin kembali ribut, ibunya pasti akan ikut-ikutan menuduhnya menjahili Kai.

"Aku tidak melihat Kai dimana-mana. Apa kau lihat adikmu, Shin?" tanya Ino setengah berlari menghampiri mereka. Ayah dan adiknya pun kemudian terlihat semakin cemas. Perasaan Shin semakin tidak enak. Dimana bocah itu? bukankah bocah itu jenius tapi kenapa menghilang seperti ini? Otak Shin mulai bekerja. Mencari peluang ini-itu.

"Kai tidak bisa berenang…" Gumaman ayahnya tertangkap telinga Shin. Dia tahu itu! Dia tahu adiknya tidak bisa berenang! Tapi Shin juga tahu, adiknya tidak mungkin memaksakan diri untuk berenang. Bukankah, itu sangat bodoh?—Tapi? Bukankah adiknya memang bodoh?—_Damn!_

"Aku akan mencarinya. Ayah dan ibu disini saja!" seru Shin, kemudian berlari menuju berbagai destinasi yang kemungkinan didatangi adiknya . Toilet? Shower? Kantin? Kafe?—Nihil! Tidak ada tanda-tanda keberadaan Kai. Lagi! Shin berlari-lari memutari bibir pantai, namun nihil! Adiknya tidak ditemukan. Sedangkan waktu terus saja berputar, sebentar lagi sore!

"Bagaimana? Dimana Kai?" tanya Ibunya panik. Air matanya mulai keluar dari mata biru ibunya, _ah _di saat seperti ini Shin merasa tidak berdaya, melihat ibunya menangis. Rasanya hatinya ikut terluka. Dia juga mencemaskan adiknya! Sangat! Bagaimanapun dia adalah kakaknya, dan hatinya tidak bisa ditipu. Otak jeniusnya terus saja memutar berbagai kemungkinan buruk yang bisa terjadi. Dan…Shin sangat mencemaskan Kai, sangat!

"Aku sudah menyuruh petugas pantai untuk mencari Kai. Tenanglah, Ino! Kai sudah cukup besar untuk bisa menjaga dirinya sendiri." Shin terdiam. Di lihatnya ayahnya yang berusaha menenangkan ibunya. Hatinya berontak dengan ucapan ayahnya! Kai belum cukup besar! Dia hanyalah bocah yang masih perlu diperhatikan. Shin sangat mengenal dan memperhatikan tingkah adiknya di sekolah. Kai adalah tipikal penyendiri, dia tidak mau bergaul seperti dirinya. Adiknya itu menyedihkan! Karena itu, Shin bertingkah menyebalkan. Shin memejamkan matanya, berusaha kembali berpikir. Dimana adiknya?

"Aku mencarinya lagi!"

* * *

.o0O0o.

**.**

**.**

**.**

"KAI? KAI? KAU MENDENGARKU?" Shin terus berteriak. Berharap adiknya mendengarnya, namun nihil tidak ada suara. Langit semakin gelap, jauh di sana ibu dan adiknya tengah menangis. Petugas pantai terus berkeliaran di sana—mungkin Shin sudah pergi terlalu jauh dari pusat pantai, tapi mau bagaimana lagi dia harus mencari adiknya. Dia harus menemukannya malam ini juga!

Shin terus mencari. Nafasnya tersengal-sengal, kausnya terlihat lusuh. Ikat rambutnya nyaris terlepas. Pantai Konoha memang masih terlihat natural, itulah yang membuat pencariannya terasa semakin sulit. Bagaimana kalau adiknya pergi ke tebing-tebih terjal yang menghiasi pantai itu? Atau mungkin ke hutan yang ada di sana? Shin menggelengkan kepalanya, adiknya tidak mungkin _nyasar _sejauh itu.

"Dimana kau, bocah…" Lirih Shin. Putus asa…

PUK! Tiba-tiba ada yang memegang pundak Shin. Dengan sigap Shin berbalik, melihat siapa yang menepuk pundaknya. Ah! Ayahnya! Wajah sang ayah tak kalah letih dengan wajahnya.

"Ayah?!"

"Ayo, kita cari bersama!" Seru ayahnya. Shin hanya tersenyum kecil mendengar ucapan sang ayah, dan mengangguk. Mereka mencari lagi! Menelusuri bibir pantai, bergerak semakin jauh dari pusat pantai. Shin tidak peduli! Dia harus menemukan adiknya apapun yang terjadi. Kaki panjangnya terus melangkah cepat, suara bassnya terdengar menggaung memanggil nama adiknya berkali-kali.

"_A-Ayah, S-Shi-Shin…"_

Sekejap saja langkah Shin terhenti. Dia sangat yakin mendengar sesuatu! Shikamaru juga terlihat demikian. Mereka berhenti dari lari melelahkan mereka. Berusaha fokus dan mendengar bisikan itu lagi. Hening! Yang ada hanyalah suara derai ombak yang sekarang terdengar mengerikan untuk Shin. Bagaimana kalau? Ah, Shin semakin kalap! Dia sudah tidak bisa bersikap tenang lagi. Dia terduduk lemas, air matanya jatuh satu per satu. Semua kemungkinan buruk itu kembali menyerangnya bertubi-tubi. Tidak! Shin tidak akan sanggup kehilangan adiknya. Tidak…

"Shin, berhentilah menangis! Kita pasti bisa menemukan Kai!" Shikamaru tidak tega melihat putra sulungnya seperti itu. Shin terisak hebat! Anak pertamanya yang suka mencari masalah dan pemalas ini, kini terisak untuk adiknya. Shikamaru mendekat, merangkul si sulung penuh kasih sayang sebagai seorang ayah kepada putranya. Kini Shikamaru tahu, walaupun Shin tampak sangat jahil pada Kai ataupun sangat membenci adiknya tapi nyatanya Shin adalah kakak yang sangat bertanggung jawab bagi kedua adiknya. Kai dan Shina.

"_A-Ayah, S-Shi-Shin…"_

Lagi! Suara itu! Shin langsung terdiam dari isakannya, mendeteksi asal suara lirih itu. Butuh waktu beberapa detik, hingga ia menyimpulkan kalau suara itu adalah suara adiknya! Nara Kai! Shin menatap sang ayah, dan seperti tersambung dan bisa membaca pikiran masing-masing, kedua Nara itu refleks berdiri dan sekejab saja berlari menuju sumber suara itu.

Benar saja!

Itu suara adiknya! Suara bisikan lemah itu milik adiknya—Nara Kai. Tersembunyi di samping batu karang besar, tak jauh dari posisi mereka tadi. Tubuh tegap dan berkharisma Kai terlihat begitu menyedihkan. Adiknya sepertinya terseret ombak, hingga tubuhnya bisa terkapar seperti itu di bibir pantai yang berjarak sangat jauh dari pusatnya. Dengan sigap, ayah dan si sulung itu menghampiri Kai. Berusaha membopongnya dari bibir pantai. Tubuh Kai sempurna basah, dia menggigil kedinginan dan terus mengerang kesakitan.

"Hati-hati Shin, kaki adikmu patah!" seru Shikamaru mengingatkan. Shin hanya bisa mengangguk pelan, membopong adiknya hati-hati menjauhi bibir pantai. Dilirik adiknya yang lemah dan kesakitan itu. ini adalah pertama kalinya Shin melihat Kai sangat tidak berdaya. Dan ini sama sekali tidak membuatnya senang—ini menyakitkan harga dirinya sebagai seorang kakak.

Shikamaru dan Shin membantu Kai yang sudah sangat lemah itu berbaring beralas pasir putih itu. Kemudian, Shikamaru dengan panik langsung berusaha menghubungi Ino. Meminta mereka mengirim bantuan secepatnya. Namun rupanya, _handphone _sang ayah gagal menangkap sinyal. Dengan raut wajah panik dan cemas, sang ayah menghampiri mereka.

"Ayah akan kembali, anak-anak!" Seru ayahnya. Yang dijawab anggukan oleh Shin.

"Shin beri adikmu pertolongan pertama!" Dengan itu, Shikamaru pergi. Berlari sangat kencang meninggalkan mereka berdua untuk mencari bantuan. Disaat yang sama, Shin tak bisa menahan air mata cemasnya. Masih terpaku. Adiknya terlihat sangat rapuh! Adiknya yang selalu ia buat kesal itu kini terlihat begitu lemah. Kai melirik pelan ke arah kakaknya, melihat air mata yang terus mengalir di wajah kakaknya—Kai malah tertawa dengan lemah.

"Bodoh! Diam kau! Bukan waktunya kau untuk tertawa!" Titah Shin, tangannya dengan sigap merobek kausnya. Melilitkannya ke dengkul adiknya yang terluka itu—melakukan pertolongan pertama. Kai mengerang kesakitan saat Shin membalut robekan kausnya dan menambahkan kayu di dengkulnya. Ayahnya tidak bohong! Kaki adiknya patah. Dan rasanya pasti sangat-sangat menyakitkan!

"Menangislah jika kau ingin, bocah! Aku tahu bagaimana sakitnya patah tulang!" ujar Shin lagi setelah melihat adiknya yang terus mengerang kesakitan itu, tanganya terus bekerja seperti professional menangani luka adiknya. Namun air mata Shin tidak bisa berhenti tumpah. Dia tidak peduli, nanti akan jadi bahan ledekan untuk Kai atau tidak. Yang ia pedulikan sekarang adalah…menyalamatkan adiknya. Karena jika terlambat menangani patah tulang Kai bisa-bisa kaki adiknya akan membusuk. Ah! Demi tuhan jangan sampai itu terjadi! Dia rela melakukan apapun agar adiknya baik-baik saja.

"_Hiks…hiks" _Kai menurut! Bocah berumur lima belas tahun itu menangis. Mengerang rasa sakit yang teramat pada sendi kakinya itu. Seketika saja, isakan tangis Kai melukainya. Shin pun tak kuasa menahan isaknya, melihat adiknya seperti ini.

"_K-kau? K-kau tidak m-me-motret-ku?" _JLEB! Apa itu? kenapa Kai menanyakan hal seperti itu disaat genting seperti ini. Tidak butuh waktu lama bagi Shin berfikir alasan apa yang membuat adiknya bicara seperti itu. Tiba-tiba saja, Kai tertawa pelan. Menatap Shin lemah, kemudian mengumpulkan tenaganya untuk bicara, meluapkan isi hatinya.

"Kau selalu menjadikanku objek kekonyolanmu. Bukankah sekarang aku terlihat menyedihkan? Kau bisa membuat cerita baru di blogmu yang hebat itu dengan menggunakan namaku. Kau menang, Shin! _Kau selalu menang…_" Shin terdiam. Jadi inikah?—inikah yang dirasakan Kai saat Shin selalu menjahilinya. Inikah? Masalahnya adalah, selama mereka menjadi kakak-beradik tidak sekali pun Kai membicarakan ini. Membicarakan isi hatinya. Harga diri seorang Kai bagi Shin, teramat sangat tinggi. Tapi rupanya?

"_Ckk, mendokusai—_

"Dengarkan aku, Kai! Pertama, aku sudah menghapus fotomu dari blogku tepat saat ayah datang menjemput kita. Kedua, aku tidak bisa membuat cerita konyol ketika aku melihat adikku yang keren dan berkharisma itu terlihat lemah seperti ubur-ubur yang terdampar dipantai. Ketiga, tidak ada yang menang atau kalah! Kau adikku dan aku kakakmu. Walaupun aku sangat hebat dan sering memenangkan lebih banyak lomba darimu, bukan berarti aku menang darimu. Shina lebih memilihmu daripada aku. Ayah dan ibu lebih sering memujimu daripada aku!—

"Kita sama-sama punya pesona masing-masing, Kai. Aku selalu kagum padamu dan kau dengan kekaguman berlebihanmu untukku," Shin menghela nafasnya. Sudah lama sekali rasanya, dia tidak bicara serius dengan adiknya yang satu ini. Kai yang mendengar ucapan Shin, hanya bisa tertawa lemah! Kakaknya tidak berubah, tetap saja dengan kepercayaan diri maha dahsyat bahkan disaat serius seperti ini. Shin pun ikut tersenyum melihat adiknya tertawa. _Yeah…_kakaknya tetaplah kakaknya. Shin tetaplah Shin. Dengan kepercayaan diri yang luar biasa dan dengan tingkat menyebalkan yang tidak kalah luar biasa pula.

"Sekarang…" Shin kembali bicara. Memecah keheningan di antara mereka.

"Bisakah kau memanggilku 'kakak'?" tanya Shin sambil menatap lautan yang luas dihadapannya. Takut menatap adiknya, takut mendapatkan penolakan. Selama ini, rupanya Shin menginginkan Kai menganggapnya sebagai kakaknya. Bukankah Shin memang kakaknya?

"Aku selalu memanggilmu kakak," jawab Kai pelan.

"Saat…kau naik ke atas podium di aula sekolah dan membanggakan sekolah dengan prestasimu yang mengagumkan. Saat…temanku ada yang bertanya siapakah pemuda hebat itu? Aku selalu menjawab dengan bangga, kalau kau adalah kakakku," Jawaban Kai membuat Shin takjub. Benarkah yang ia dengar? Benarkah adiknya yang selalu menganggapnya sebagai '_spammer' _atau '_troublesome' _ternyata mengakui kalau Nara Shin adalah kakaknya?

"Aku selalu menganggapmu kakakku. Walaupun di balik kejeniusanmu itu tersimpan kebodohan yang maha-dahsyat," Lanjut Kai. Suaranya melemah.

Shin terdiam. Kemudian, remaja berumur tujuh belas itu tersenyum lega. Ditatap lagi adiknya yang terbaring tak berdaya itu. _Well, _setidaknya adiknya mengakuinya. Setidaknya Nara Kai mengakui Nara Shin sebagai kakaknya. Bagi Shin itu sudah lebih dari cukup. Dan bagi Kai, ketiga jawaban Shin juga sudah lebih dari cukup. Bagaimanapun mereka berdua bersaudara. Mereka sama-sama keras kepala, namun memiliki karakter yang berbeda. Tapi itulah yang membuat persaudaran dua Nara ini menjadi semakin erat.

Tiba-tiba suara ribut datang menghampiri mereka, suara ayahnya memekik kencang dari atas, "KAI? SHIN? Apa kalian baik-baik saja?"

Akhirnya! Bantuan datang juga—Eh? Helikopter? Kenapa ayahnya berlebihan begitu? Ok! Seorang Nara memang terkadang bisa _unpredictable, troublesome & nice, right?_

___**FIN**_

* * *

.o0O0o.

_But I'm strong  
Strong enough to carry him  
He ain't heavy, he's my brother_

_His welfare is of my concern  
No burden is he to bear  
We'll get there_

_For I know  
He would not encumber me  
He ain't heavy, he's my brother_

—He ain't heavy, He's My Brother by The Hollies

.o0O0o.

* * *

nuf's zone:

Garing kah? woahhh pasti! tapi terima kasih sudah dibaca sampai akhir ;)

ini adalah fic paling OOC plus AT yang pernah saya buat. bahkan aktor utamanya bukan Shikamaru dan Ino TAPI malahan anak mereka, Shin sama Kai (fiksi). Shikaino berperan sebagai suami istri dan punya anak tiga. kalo kalian masih bingung silahkan mampir ke fic nuf yang judulnya ini "**For The Love of a Daughter**". saya dapet inspirasi dari situ, dan ini side story nya "FTLAD" dari sisi anak-anak cowonya Shikaino. no offense ya reader tersayang ;_; cerita ini sangat fiksi sefiksi imajinasi saya. ;D

nuf juga masih baru masih perlu bebenah diri dari kenistaan menulis yang baik dan benar. jadi masih butuh bimbingan dari kalian reader2 kece! jadi, monggo toh reviewnya ditunggu ya! kritik, saran dan lain-lainnya! :)

p/s: Shikaino lover, go follow (a) SHIKAINO_FC di twitter ya.

_Doumo Arigatou Gozaimasu!__  
_

salam keren yang penuh cinta dari Shikaino!

XOXO

—nufze


End file.
